


Луффи посещает Санту

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Visiting Santa Claus, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Эйс и Сабо берут взволнованного Луффи в город, чтобы тот смог посетить Санту.Эйсу совсем не нравится идея, что Луффи придется сидеть на чужих коленях, в то время как у Сабо есть план, о котором он не говорит. Но они оба считают своим долгом позаботиться о том, чтобы их брат остался доволен.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 4





	Луффи посещает Санту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luffy's Visit to Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969869) by [Altiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria). 



— Я просто не понимаю, что такого особенного в некоторых жирных… — Сабо стукнул Эйса по губам прежде, чем тот успел сказать что-то еще.

— Эйс, тише! — прошипел Сабо. Его пристальный взгляд переместился на Луффи, чтобы увидеть понял ли тот, что Эйс собирался сказать. К счастью, Луффи был гораздо более сосредоточен на том: насколько длинной была очередь? И Сабо подумал, что, вероятно, он привык к общей сварливости Эйса, обращая слишком много внимания на его слова прямо сейчас.

— Я просто говорю, что этот парень одет…

— Эйс! — Сабо бросил взгляд в сторону Луффи, затем схватил Эйса за воротник и притянул его к себе. — Будь добр, не испорть все впечатления Луффи.

Именно в этот момент Луффи подпрыгнул рядом с ними, улыбаяясь от уха до уха.

— Это же Санта, Эйс! Санта! Он супер классный, так сказала Макино!

Сабо оттолкнул Эйса за спину, тем самым не давая тому увидеть блеск в глазах Луффи. Все, что ему сейчас было нужно — это убедить Эйса в том, что Санта не был чем-то плохим, и он сможет это сделать, если захочет. Видит Бог, Луффи любит подражать Эйсу.

— Он знает, Луффи, просто никогда раньше не бывал у Санты, вот и нервничает.

— Я не… — и Сабо в очередной раз прервал его, когда Эйс попытался возразить. Он почти не нервничал, это был просто какой-то идиот в костюме. Все знали, что Санта не был настоящим.

Очередной, а если быть совсем точным, то восемнадцатый, взгляд Сабо, наконец, заставил его замолчать. Эйс резко закрыл рот, закатил глаза и отвернулся от двух своих братьев. Как бы то ни было, подумал он, если Сабо хочет, чтобы Луффи верил во что-то настолько детское, то Эйс не будет этому препятствовать.

Чувствуя настроение своего старшего брата, Луффи очень захотел поддержать его, и абсолютно невинно сказал:

— Не нервничай, Эйс, Сабо сказал, что он действительно хороший! И он дарит людям мясо!

— Я вовсе не нервничаю!

— Мясо не совсем точно… но ладно, если ты действительно хочешь мяса, он мог бы, но… ладно, неважно.

Эйс вздохнул: со времени их визита к Макино, Луффи и Сабо все время говорили о Рождестве. И если Луффи лишь потому, что услышал эту историю, то Сабо вдохновился тем, чтобы привести Луффи к этому костюмированному толстяку. Эйс не понимал, почему Сабо так беспокоится. Вряд ли они получат настоящие подарки от Санты. Люди никогда не давали подарков в сером терминале, и богатые идиоты вряд ли бы позволили вымышленному герою взять кредит за свои стремления.

Сабо рассказал ему, что он сам никогда не получал подарков от Санты. Он рассказал, что читал об этих историях в библиотеке. Его родители определенно не рассказывали ему эти сказки. Как и Эйс, на самом деле, он услышал это от Макино одновременно с Луффи — он определенно не слышал этого от Дадан и горных бандитов.

Он сразу понял, что эта история была ложью, так же как и Сабо — если только… если только у этого Санты не было дьявольских фруктов. Но нет, никто не бывает так щедр, это должно было быть обманом.

В конце концов, Эйс решил, что Луффи не следует верить в подобные истории. Они жили в реальном мире, и Эйс не хотел, чтобы какой-то идиот в костюме расстраивал его младшего брата. Это его смутило, потому что Сабо знал правду, так почему же он не согласен с ним? Почему Сабо выставил их за дверь в то утро до самого Гоа, только для того, чтобы увидеть этого парня? Да к тому же у Луффи были до жути щенячьи глаза. Мог ли Эйс действительно сказать «нет» такой явной провокации? Нет, оказывается, не мог. Что привело его в очередь к орущим детям, суетящимся родителям и, конечно же, разодетым «эльфам».

Эйс бросил взгляд на своего младшего брата, нетерпеливо подпрыгивающего на месте. Его глаза были самыми большими из всех, что Эйс видел за последнее время. Яркие темные глаза Луффи уставились на человека, одетого как Санта.

— Эйс, — произнес Сабо себе под нос, когда был уверен, что Луффи не обращает на них внимания. — Это для Луффи, и он верит в это, не надо все портить.

— Итак, ты сказал… — он закатил глаза, — я не буду… — в любом случае было уже слишком поздно, они были здесь. Кроме того, как он мог это сделать? Луффи явно обрадовался появлению фальшивого толстяка-Санты. — Но кто, черт возьми, знает, что этот парень сделает, если он все испортит? — он кивнул в сторону костюмированной подделки, сидящей с ребенком на коленях.

Сабо проследил за его взглядом и махнул рукой в знак отказа:

— Все в порядке, Санта обычно действительно любит детей. Он этого не испортит.

Эйс жалеет, что у него нет уверенности Сабо на этот счет. Должен же быть какой-то способ гарантировать, что этот парень все не испортит. О, он знает, что делать.

— Я не позволю ему все испортить, — Эйс принял решение, когда очередь, наконец, сдвинулась с мертвой точки, и поставил их троих рядом, — я пойду первым, — чувство тревоги Сабо взяло верх.

— Мы следующие, следующие, Эйс! — кричал Луффи, когда Эйс зашагал вперед, не обращая внимания на Сабо, который попытался остановить Эйса.

Эйс отмахнулся от его попыток остановить его и уверенным шагом двинулся вперед, нацепив на лице свой самый темный взгляд, тот, который заставил бандитов пускаться в бега. Санта наклонился вперед, чтобы посадить Эйса к себе на колени, как и всех остальных детей. Он на мгновение слегка запнулся от мрачного выражения на лице подростка. К его чести, он продолжил движение и все же усадил Эйса на колено.

— Хо-хо-хо, Счастливого Рождества, молодой человек! — произнес Санта.

— Может и так, — сказал Эйс, понизив голос, — я знаю, что ты фальшивка, и я здесь не для того, чтобы сообщить тебе свой список желаний. — он все равно ничего не получит.

— Э… — опешил от напора мальчика Санта.

— Все, что меня волнует — это мой младший брат, — продолжил Эйс, указав на Луффи и заметил, как скривил лицо Сабо, — он верит в тебя, поэтому ты сделаешь все настолько правдоподобным, насколько это возможно! Все понятно, толстяк?

— Конечно, я так и сделаю, — Санта произнес это обиженным тоном, — пока ты хороший и веришь, что всегда будешь получать подарки от Санты. Ты ведь не хочешь получить уголь, верно?

Эйс усмехнулся:

— Для меня это немного поздновато, но Луффи — хороший ребенок. Он должен получить подарок… Я обязательно найду что-нибудь для него.

Слова Эйса заставили Санту печально вздохнуть. Он понял, что у этих троих детей нет родителей. Никто и никогда не спрашивал его, чего хочет их ребенок, чтобы порадовать их. А тут в стороне одиноко стояло только трое ребят. Его сердце потянулось к ним, и это заставило его заговорить:

— Ну что ж, ты очень заботишься о своем брате. Возможно, ты все-таки избежишь этого непослушного списка.

— Вряд ли, — Эйс подвинулся и спрыгнул с колен старика.

— И все же, чего бы ты хотел?

Эйс избегал смотреть на него, ему не нужно было думать об этом:

— Просто сделай вид, что ты хороший, толстяк. Луффи — единственный ребенок, который имеет здесь и сейчас значение.

Санта грустно улыбнулся:

— Я в силах сделать это. С Рождеством, Эйс!

— Следующий! — позвали эльфы, и Эйс вернулся к Сабо, подталкивая Луффи вперед. Он сверлил Санту своим злобным взглядом, будто только это могло гарантировать, что тот сдержит свое слово и сделает все лучшим образом.

Луффи бросился вперед, прыгнув Санте на колени. Мужчина издал удивленный возглас, но быстро пришел в себя. Мотивация сделать это была легко обнаружена в темных глазах, сверлящих его, и очаровательным шармом Луффи.

— Хо-хо-хо! — теперь на лице Санты появилась слегка натянутая улыбка. — А что бы ты хотел на Рождество, молодой человек?

Луффи наклонился к Санте и радостно зашептал ему на ухо. Сабо наклонился вперед, пытаясь уловить смысл сказанного, а Эйс продолжал наблюдать. Мысленно он уже проклял этого идиота, и если тот только посмеет испортить впечатления Луффи…

Санта наклонился к Луффи, его внимание ни разу не отвлеклось на грозного Эйса. Он тихо прошептал что-то их младшему брату. Он говорил так тихо, что ни Сабо, ни Эйс не расслышали его слов. В то время как для Эйса единственной причиной, по которой Санта оставался в безопасности от его гнева, было то, что Луффи остался доволен тем, что сказал ему старик.

Наконец, Луффи, казалось, был удовлетворен и откинулся назад.

— Спасибо, Санта, — Луффи внезапно спрыгнул с колен мужчины и рысцой побежал обратно к старшим братьям.

— Счастливого Рождества! — крикнул спешащему мальчику вслед мужчина, когда Эйс бросил на него взгляд.

Сабо, последний из троих ребят, скользнул вперед спокойно и элегантно. Он легко и осторожно взобрался на колени мужчины, в отличие от грубой посадки Лаффи или подъема Эйса.

Глубоко вздохнув, Сабо улыбнулся Санте и спросил:

— Так чего же они хотели? — вежливо произнес он, невинно моргая.

Санта внезапно рассмеялся, потому что, конечно же. Эйс был заботливым братом, Луффи — гиперактивным и, по общему признанию, милым ребенком. А Сабо… Сабо был умен, он был тем, кто точно знал, чего он хотел, и то, что он хотел, было информацией. По правде говоря, из всех троих именно Сабо больше всего обеспокоил Санту.

Он открыл рот и выплеснул информацию, которую получил от этих двоих.

— Эйс хотел, чтобы Луффи радовался Рождеству во что бы то ни стало, — поведал мужчина со всей серьезностью, — Луффи… — он на мгновение замолчал, а затем продолжил, чувствуя огромное чувство нежности и легкого страха, когда улыбка Сабо стала шире и опаснее, — Луффи хотел провести Рождество с братьями и съесть побольше мяса. Он также спросил меня, что Эйс хочет на Рождество. Я сказал ему, что тому все равно, лишь бы он выбрал что-то особенное.

Улыбка Сабо стала искренней. Он не мог удержаться, чтобы не взглянуть на своих братьев. Луффи прыгал вокруг Эйса, рассказывая ему о своих впечатлениях о Санте, а Эйс внимательно слушал.

— Благодарю, — Сабо молча спрыгнул с колен мужчины и направился к своим братьям. Он, конечно, будет с ними, проводя день вместе и поедая много мяса.

— Счастливого Рождества, Санта! — крикнул Луффи, когда Сабо начал уводить братьев домой.

— Счастливого Рождества, детки, — отозвался мужчина, слегка качая головой. Подумать только, он почти перестал посещать королевство Гоа. Он бы скучал по таким особенным детям с таким особенным будущим. — Действительно, счастливого Рождества.


End file.
